


7 Days at Freddy's

by DrLevoda



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 7 Days - Freeform, Crazy, Night guard - Freeform, Stuff, [REDACTED], fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrLevoda/pseuds/DrLevoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra [REDACTED] is the new night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, however, she's [REDACTED]. Lyra has a very, interesting mind, most likely due to [REDACTED], so it's understandable. For some reason, she finds dangerous and life threatening situations exciting, maybe it's due to [REDACTED]. She will have to deal with working at Freddy's, but it might only last 7 Days...But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Days at Freddy's

Hi. I wanted to give you some pointers, oh, and I'm not the author, I'm [REDACTED]. It might say, 'redacted' or something similar. Don't worry about it. First off, Lyra, is a red head. It's important information, everyone likes redheads, and I'm talking blazing red hair, it's all natural too. Okay, more importantly, you need to know that Lyra [REDACTED]. It might be surprising, but don't worry, she's [REDACTED].  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 PM, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria:

"Hi, are you the manager?" Lyra asked. The old, balding man stood before her, giving her a questionable look.

"And if I am?" The man crossed his arms over his chest, and stood back as a small girl in pigtails ran past him. Lyra smiled, trying not to show that she was annoyed by his rudeness.

"My name is Lyra, Lyra Jones, I talked with you on Craiglist? About the night guard position?" Lyra tilted her head as the man looked into the distance, presumably trying to remember. She hoped that she actually told him her name, her own mind not having that good of a memory for some reason.

"Oh yeah! I remember now, however, didn't you say you would come in tomorrow? On Monday?" The manager asked, not changing position from his earlier stance, however there seemed to be less of a suspicious feeling irradiating from him. Lyra shook her head.

"No... I think. Does it matter that much?" This time, the manager shook his head, and Lyra let out a mental sigh. She didn't like being embarrassed, maybe she had social anxiety or something. Her mind is a bit chaotic. No, not a bit, quite a lot, many problems. To name a few, bipolar disorder, anxiety, and something that messes with her memories and thoughts. There might be more, who knows. She doesn't.

"It doesn't really matter, just arrive a little before midnight, I'll leave a badge and hat in the office you'll have, which is down there, you can't miss it." Mr. Manager pointed down a hall leading into near darkness. Lyra looked down it and immediately got the creeps, then she gave Mr. Manager a suspicious look.

"Is that all? No papers, no background check? Something like that?" The manager simply shook his head. Lyra just shrugged, he did say over the Internet that she didn't need to be trained as a Night Guard. She smiled before saying, "Well, I'll be going, will you be here when I arrive tonight?"

"No, oh, and I'll leave some keys on the desk too, they're label, so you'll know what keys goes to what." Lyra nodded and waved goodbye as she left the building. She sighed to herself and got on her black Vespa. She was going to get a different color, but it just looked nicer than the other choices, and the white seat really contrasted with the black body.

She drove home to her little apartment on the corner of West Avenue. It was owned by this weird old man that she was positively sure smoked a lot of pot, anyone would think that with his eyes always bloodshot, and the smell that comes off him. After fiddling with her messed up key, she unlocked her apartment door, went in, then shut it. Lyra walked to the couch, picked up the remote off the coffee table, then turned on the T.V. She might as well take a nap if she has to be there before midnight, and stay up until the sun rises. Who knows how long that will be.

11:46 PM, Apartment #13:

"Candy. Yummy candy. Pizza? I want mo-AH!" Lyra awoke from her dream with a scream as she fell off the couch. She put her hand on her chest, and managed to control her heavy breathing. 30 seconds or so later, Lyra sighed, chuckled, then stood up. The T.V was still on, and the time on her phone said 11:47, which meant that it was time to get out of her apartment and to her job.

Many moons ago, when Lyra was around 11 years old, she was super paranoid in the dark, especially when she was alone. But it got better with time and medication, now she was officially not paranoid of anything, even in pitch black, alone, with no clothes on, she would be fearless. She pulled up to the Pizzeria. All the lights were off, and it was nothing like earlier, instead of a place filled with wild kids, it was a dark, deserted pit, smelling of grease. Lyra entered the Pizzeria and looked over the animatronics. She waved to them.

"Hi! I'm the new Night Guard! I might be insane!" She said joyfully, and she wasn't faking it. Bipolar disorder, remember? Lyra left to her office, smiling. The hat was there, as was the promised badge and keys. Yay! I got a badge. Respect ma authoritay. Hehe. She shook her head, attempting to not lose track of things. She sat down and noticed a retro phone with a blinking light with a label reading, 'New Message.' She pressed a button and a voice started talking. It went on about stuff, roaming animatronics and such. When it ended, Lyra was staring at the phone. Thinking many things. So, chances are this is a prank, or I'm in danger. That would be cool. She once again shook her head, needing to focus. She checked the cameras. Everything was in order, no moving animatronics so far.

A few minutes later, Lyra was spinning in the swivel chair, but stopped before she got too dizzy, it was time to check the cameras anyway. Everything was still normal, but when she got to the camera pointing at the stage, she froze, then said a few swear words, keeping the same neutral expression, still staring at the camera. She switched through the rest of the cameras and found the bunny in the dining room. She put the tablet down and sighed.

"This is cool, but incredibly scary." She said to herself. Lyra tapped her foot, thinking, then she picked up the tablet and checked for the bunny. He was in the supply closet. Which was down the left hall. Poking her head out, she saw where the closet was, and saw the door was closed. The door handle began to turn, and she pulled her head back into the office. Creepy. She cautiously checked the camera outside her office. Bonnie was at the end of the hall. He was hard to see, luckily Lyra's eyesight was normal, so she could see him. She decided to try something, so she poked her head out the left door, and made eye contact with the bunny. "Hi. I'm not an endoskeleton thingy. I'm the night guard, and I'm human. So, yeah. Please don't try to stuff me in a suit, which would kill me. Can you do that? Please?" Lyra waited a couple seconds, but the animatronic didn't respond, he instead charged at Lyra, who managed to reel herself back in the room and shut the door. She recoiled when there was a loud bang from the door, the bunny seemed to have ran into it. Painful. "Hey! I'm a human! Don't try to murder me! It's bad, plus it can cause many health problems!" She semi-yelled. The bunny just walked away, causing her to frown.

A couple hours later, sometime after 2 AM, Lyra was sitting with her arms cross on the swivel chair, throwing a fit. I'm not a stupid endoskeleton thing, I'm a human being. Damn robots. They're so mean. I shouldn't have picked this stupid job, the pet sitting would've been much easier. She snorted, Oh wait, they are kinda like pets. Haha. I'm their baby sitter. She snickered, but became alert when she heard footsteps coming down the right hall. Lyra let a an annoyed groan as she poked her head out and looked at the chicken, giving the animatronic a, 'Seriously?' look.

"Just go. You robots know I'm not an endoskeleton, so you have no reason to stuff me in a suit. Jerks." Lyra frowned, then sighed before yelling, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She retracted her head and closed both the doors, not caring if she wasted precious power. "Stupid mascots." She mumbled to herself. Hearing more footsteps, she checked the lights and saw both the chicken and bunny looking in at her. Lyra continued to frown, then decided to flip them off. "Douches! And you're not scary!" She turned off the door lights and continued to mope.

She began to get lost in her mind, but stopped herself. In order to keep her mind busy, she checked the cameras, and was sure she was safe to open the doors. Douche Bunny was in the dining room, Douche Chicken was in the kitchen, and Freddy was on stage, staring at the camera. Lyra set the camera down. There was nothing to do, except, well, she couldn't do that, it would be suicide.

Well, if I can fit in that vent, I should be fine. She spun around on the chair, trying to decide if she should risk it. She looked at the power, 31%, and it was only 2:30 AM. She decided to do it, so, after exercising the needed precautions, she dashed to the vent and gave it a few tugs. It made some noise, but it came off. She slid in, but only 2 thirds inside, she saw the bunny at the end of the hall. They made eye contact for a split second, then the robot ran at her, and she used all her might to shove herself all the way inside the vent, just in time. She backed up enough so the robot couldn't grab her, even as he tried with all his might to reach her. But to no avail, he was way to big. Lyra laughed and did a little celebration by banging on the vent's walls.

"In your face Douche Bunny! I'll be in here if you need me, you bitch!" The bunny made a high pitch screaming noise, and tried once more to get her, but it wasn't possible, so the robot retreated to the stage, leaving Lyra alone in the vents. Just in case, Lyra made a turn and went a little farther into the vents, so it was impossible to get her.

The one downside, is that it was really uncomfortable, so it took a while for her to get comfortable. Her mind wandered, and she began to think. How could they have limited power? Judging from all the people here today, they should have more than enough money to keep the power on, especially with hardly anything running. What cheap skates. Lyra sighed and rested her head on her arms, trying to relax. She pulled out her phone and opened Netflix, then started playing an episode of Weeds, her favorite show, like, ever.

6 AM, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria:

"Hello? Lyra? Are you alive?" Lyra awoke to someone calling her name, it sounded like the manager. She groggily yelled for him to let her sleep five more minutes. The manager stood in front of the vent and peaked inside, "Lyra? Are you in the vent?" The night guard fully gained conscience and realized that she was in fact, in the vents. She began to recall all the events of her shift. The redhead became mad, and flung herself out of the vents, the manager was able to dodge her by an inch.

"You little- I COULD'VE DIED!" She yelled.

"Well-I-Uh-You see..." Lyra smiled, confusing Mr. Manager, "Why are you smiling?"

"That was awesome! Though incredibly scary, but, they were alive. The bunny got mad when I got in the vents, which is a human emotion, and it was real anger. Incredible!" She exclaimed, amazed at the fact of sentient robots existing. The manager just looked had her with extreme surprise.

"You, what? What's wrong with you? Are you alright in the head?" Lyra shook her head. The manager blinked, then sighed, "Okay then. Well, I assume you want to quit, so-" The manager was cut off by Lyra.

"No, I can't quit, I gotta befriend them, it's like a challenge! It would be so awesome to have robot friends." Lyra jumped up and down, then stopped and looked the manager with a dead serious glint in her eyes, "But, I want the power on all night, no limited crap, I know you have the money. Also, I want to know how you have sentient robots." The manager rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll see if I can get the money, and about the animatronics, well, I don't really know, I'm not the owner of them. But rumor has it; they're haunted." Lyra bit her lip.

"Haunted? Like, ghosts?" The manager nodded, "That's-" She paused for dramatic effect, "Awesome! If ghosts are real, that means the supernatural could be real! That would be freakin' awesome!" The manager gave her another confused look.

"W-well then, um, I guess you'll be heading home?" Lyra nodded.

"Yup, gotta grab some Monster on the way though, I messed up my sleep schedule, so I gotta fix it, and what else but caffeine to do the trick, am I right?" The manager shrugged.

"I guess, well, thanks for not quiting, bye."

6:20 AM, Apartment #13:

"This Monster is so good! I love it!" The redhead exclaimed as she took a swig from her Monster. She was looking for a game to play on her PS4, probably that Infamous game she got but never played, which was exactly what she plays.

Nothing much happened for the rest of the day, except for her falling in love with the Infamous game. She was somehow fine, even after experiencing the horrors of Freddy and Co.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know, it's surprising that she didn't quit, or go insane. But hey, she's [REDACTED], so it's not hard to comprehend. Anyways, my name is [REDACTED], and the author hopes you review and that sort of stuff. Remember, Lyra is [REDACTED], so some crazy stuff will ensue.


End file.
